Let $a,$ $b,$ $c,$ be nonzero real numbers such that $a + b + c = 0.$  Find all possible values of
\[\frac{a^2 b^2}{(a^2 - bc)(b^2 - ac)} + \frac{a^2 c^2}{(a^2 - bc)(c^2 - ab)} + \frac{b^2 c^2}{(b^2 - ac)(c^2 - ab)}.\]Enter all possible values, separated by commas.
Explanation: Let's consider the expressions in the denominators.  Since $a + b + c = 0,$
\[a^2 - bc = (-b - c)^2 - bc = b^2 + bc + c^2 = b^2 + c(b + c) = b^2 - ac.\]Similarly, we can prove that $b^2 - ac = c^2 - ab.$

Let $x = a^2 - bc = b^2 - ac = c^2 - ab.$  Then the sum is
\[\frac{a^2 b^2 + a^2 c^2 + b^2 c^2}{x^2}.\]Note that
\begin{align*}
x^2 &= (a^2 - bc)(b^2 - ac) \\
&= a^2 b^2 - a^3 c - b^3 c + abc^2 \\
&= a^2 b^2 - (a^3 + b^3) c + abc^2 \\
&= a^2 b^2 - (a + b)(a^2 - ab + b^2) c + abc^2 \\
&= a^2 b^2 + (a^2 - ab + b^2) c^2 + abc^2 \\
&= a^2 b^2 + a^2 c^2 + b^2 c^2.
\end{align*}Therefore,
\[\frac{a^2 b^2 + a^2 c^2 + b^2 c^2}{x^2} = 1.\]Thus, the given expression can only be equal to $\boxed{1}.$